War in Falskaar
War in Falskaar is a book added by the mod Falskaar. It chronicles the first war between the Unnvaldrs and the Borvaldurs on the island of Falskaar. Contents It is the 99th year of the Fourth Era, and over fiver-hundred years of tension between the Borvaldurs and the Unnvaldrs is about to escalate into a war that will permanently damage the land of Falskaar. The Unnvaldrs had all but forgotten about Hjalmar claim to the throne, and his wishes to obtain it. While excavating some mining grounds below the city, they discovered something very surprising. It was a hidden room, used by Hjalmar at the start of the Third Era. It contained an immense amount of his belongings, along with many personal notes he had taken over the years. They immediately rushed to inform the commander of their findings. Commander Gordis Unnvaldr was a brash and tumultuous man. He was well into his forties, and the people of Staalgarde disgusted him. When he was presented by the findings he was dumbstruck. He dug through them in awe, scattering tattered fragments of long crumpled papers about. Then, he found Hjalmar's journal. He demanded everything to be moved to his study, and then briskly retired to his quarters with the book. He read of the inner most thoughts and plans Hjalmar had to recover the lost throne. His plan to rise up and attack Borvald, research he had gathered, and tales of the party coming to Falskaar. This enraged Gordis. He discovered that he had, according to Hjalmar, been cheated out of a life as King of Falskaar. This would not pass with him, and he was going to do something about it. It was the 17th of Rain's Hand. Gordis' plans were coming to fruition, and his wait was almost over. In his fury at the news contained within Hjalmar's journal, he had put together a plan to get to get the throne back to his family. Fuel by dementia and psychotic rage, he planned to take over the land by force. However, after several decades of Staalgarde not doing so well, he did not have the military strength required to achieve such a feat. It was because of this that Gordis had done something nobody in Falskaar had ever done before. He had hired hundreds of mercenaries to help him in this war. This would halve disastrous results, as not only did this escalate the size of the war immensely, but it was also seen by many in his city as an act of cowardice. A true leader would use what he had and be tactful and smart to win the war. He had brought in outside help. To many, he had cheated. He trained the mercenaries, refining their skills, and providing them with the weaponry and tools necessary to fight the Borvaldurs. That day he ordered the first movements of his troops, and began the largest war in Falskaar's History. The war raged on for almost exactly a year. There were many large skirmishes, and the fiercest fighting occurred around Fort Urokk, between Staalgarde and Borvald. Commanding the troops fighting the Unnvaldrs was Jarl Sebedeus Borvaldur. Gordis threw wave after wave of his men on a weekly basis, hoping to break through Sebedeus' defences. Sebedeus, on the other hand, had only one thing in mind; defending his cities, and his people. If Borvald fell, Gordis would no doubt push through and take over Amber Creek as well. He would then rule in tyranny over Falskaar unopposed. However, Sebedeus had no intention of capturing Staalgarde or forcing his rule there. He was the King, but if the people of Staalgarde wished to remain secluded in the Emerald Valley under their own rule, that was their right as Nords. Though not all fighting occurred between the cities. smaller groups went around the city, directly into the Amber Hold. Amber Creek was attacked by small war parties. Though, the greatest damage was done when Hjorgunnar Manor was sacked. Hungry soldiers from Unnvaldrs army attacked without order, looking for money and food. Had it been snowing in Falskaar, many would have certainly starved, and perished. It was on the 9th of Rain's Hand, after just under a year, that Jarl Sebedeus had enough from Commander Gordis. Men had given their lives, shed their blood, and for what? All so that Gorbis could rule them as their dictator. Even the people of Staalgarde began to turn on Gorbis, no longer supporting the war. Luckily for Gorbis, the mercenaries would fight as long as they were paid. Sebedeus saw no other option. He ordered his men to push into the Emerald Valley, and capture Staalgarde. It would be a bloody and horrific battle that would, in turn, save many lives. His men followed him gallantly into battle, ready to give there lives to protect future generations, and end this war for good. Sebedeus attacked with such brute force that he shattered Gorbis' weak defences. He quickly pushed up into the Emerald Valley, where they held a four day siege of Staalgard. In the End, Gorbis decided to surrender. He was out of money to pay the mercenaries, his people hated him, and his wife was pregnant with their first child. Sebedeus saw the plight of a man cornered by his own people, his own men and his own conscience. He was merciless, but Sebedeus would be merciful. He allowed Gorbis to surrender under the condition that he must destroy all of Hjalmar's notes, and officially relinquish their family's lust for the throne. Commander Gorbis willingly agreed, and the biggest bloodiest battle in Falskaar's history had come to a close. The war left its irreversible mark. Countless men had died over one mans greed. Though, worst of all, many chose to leave Falskaar. During the war, and in the following years, nearly a third of Falskaar's inhabitants left, seeking refuge back in Tamriel. this had an irreversible effect of=n Falskaar, and ever since it's population has continued to slowly decline. bBfore the wars, our people flourished. However, because of them, one day man may cease to inhabit this land. The hearts mighty power will fade, and Falskaar will once again return to its barren frigid state. In-Game War in Falskaar page 1.jpg War in Falskaar page 2.jpg War in Falskaar page 3.jpg War in Falskaar page 4.jpg War in Falskaar page 5.jpg War in Falskaar page 6.jpg War in Falskaar page 7.jpg War in Falskaar page 8.jpg War in Falskaar page 9.jpg War in Falskaar page 10.jpg Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Books